fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugarboy
|image= |name=Sugarboy |kanji=シュガ－ボ－イ |romanji=''Shugābōi'' |race= Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |hair=Blond |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Really Noticable Cleft Chin |affiliation= Edolas Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magic War Division |previous occupation= |team=Royal Army Captain |previous team= |partner= Currently, Hughes |previous partner= Erza Knightwalker |base of operations=Royal Capital of Edolas |marital status=Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Magic sword "Rosa Espada" |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 170 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Sugarboy is from Edolas and is the Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magical Division. He works for Faust in Edolas helping him in various ways such as hunting Fairy Tail, and seems to be very into statistics of things. Synopsis Edolas Arc Sugarboy is first seen after he lands his Edolas animal after failing to capture Edolas version of Fairy Tail. He comments on how Fairy Tail is always fleeing. Erza Knightwalker then shows up, and they talk about their Anima plan and how Faust is using Earthland to provide magic for Edolas. Sugarboy also reveals that Magnolia is in Lacrima Crystal at the Royal Palace. Later Sugarboy is in the lounge with the rest of the captains. He walks with Hughes and Erza talking about how much magic is in the crystals. Byro interrupts the conversation and insults Erza on how she never captures Fairy Tail. Sugarboy defends her commenting on how Erza will definitely get Fairy Tail very soon. Sugarboy appears again in a meeting with the Army Captains (Excluding Erza), Byro, Coco and Faust. When Faust tells the captains that the Extalia queen has issued the death of Lucy, Sugarboy comments on how it's impossible to defy the queen. After Byro and Faust explain their plan of drawing unlimited magic from Natsu and Wendy, he supports the plan leaves with the rest of the Royal staff leave besides Pathlily due to being uncertain of the plan.When Lucy, Happy, and Charle escape, the Extalia force and the Edolas army surround them. Among the army are the Army Captains standing together. Among them is Sugarboy staring at the fugitives. Sugarboy reappears at the Earthland amusement park on the merry-go-round. When Hughes arrives too, they claim they don't like when people steal their magic and will do anything for the unlimited soruce, then prepare to attack Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Charle. As the fight goes on with Hughes he is chilling out. While Natsu is fighting Hughes, Sugarboy uses Rosa Espada to soften the ground around Gray and Lucy. Gray throws Lucy out of his trap to save Natsu. Gray gets out using Ice Make Graphling Hook and uses Ice Make Death Schyte on Sugarboy. Sugarboy softens the ice creating water. He claims he has the upper advantage since Grays ice will only turn into water and the two continue battling. He later shows up and grabs the lacrima machine's key from Coco and swoops away, with a motorcycle-riding Gray close behind. With Gray randomly on a motorcycle, Sugarboy softens the ground he is riding on. Gray drives out the way of it and continues persuing Sugarboy. Gray asks Sugarboy how he's gliding, and Sugarboy realizes he doesn't excatly know. Sugarboy tells Gray he has the key to use the dragonslayer magic cannon. Gray realizes that it must be important. Sugarboy swiftly glides across a corner and Gray follows. Gray uses Ice Make Floor but Sugarboy simply makes it into water, but Gray turns it back into ice stating he can't change the nature of things. Sugarboy hits and pole and Gray slides of his cycle and throws it at Sugarboy. He simply softens it, but doesn't see Gray running towards the key he was holding in the other hand. Gray then freezes the key, his and and Sugarboys so they are both holding onto it. Sugarboy makes a few comments about the key not breaking easily and that he feels uneasy holding his hand with another man and asks Gray to unfreeze them. Gray says no because he thinks that he doesn't need the key and only Edolas does so he tries to destroy it with ice. Sugarboy then realizes he has an advantage with a sword and slices Gray up with it until Gray expands the ice more. Sugarboy uses Rosa Espada do soften a portion again. The two battle between ice and water, with it split both ways evenly. The key suddenly starts to crack which makes Sugarboy worried so he tries to make a truce with Gray. Gray smashes him into a pillar and Sugarboy desperately starts saying Gray can use the key to save his friends because the cannon uses dragonslayer magic and can easily destroy the lacrima lock on Magnolia. Gray says they have three dragonslayers with them so the key is pointless, but his enemy points out that it would take days to do and they wouldn't be able to save everyone. Gray gets angry and destroys his ice along with the key. Sugarboy stabs Gray's coat, but Gray quickly took it off and attacks Sugarboy from underneath using Seven Chain Gleaming Sword Dance to finish him off. Sugarboy says Gray is crazy for ruining his chance to save his friends, but Gray shows Sugarboy a replica key that he made out of his own ice stating he can create anything, to Sugarboy's great surprise. Sugarboy then faints. At the very end, when Anima is sucking out the magic and the Earthland mages and Exceed, he is seen with Hughes and Byro. Magic and Abilities Others S_using_Rosa_espada.jpg|Sugarboy using Rosa Espada File:Rosa_espada.jpg|Rosa Espada Flight.png|Flight Flight: It appears that Sugarboy has the ability to fly, or at least glide off the ground, albeit only by about a foot or so. This movement is also extremely fast, rivalling that of Gray's motorcycle that Gray was chasing Sugarboy on. Curiously, Sugarboy himself has stated that he is not entirely sure how he does this. Master Swordsmanship: ''Sugarboy appears to be a fairly decent combat fighter, as he was initially able to adequately cut up Gray Fullbuster in a fair fight before escaping. Then, after Gray caught up with him, he continued to cut him up with his sword even with one of his arms frozen in ice, before finally being defeated. Weapons ''Magic Sword, Rosa Espada: A magical sword with a rose shaped guard and 3 lacrima at the widened, curved end of the blade. In addition to being able to cut up enemies, it has a special ability in which it can make solids soft and limp; examples being when Sugarboy used the weapon to trap Gray and Lucy in the softened ground and caused Gray's ice to collapse into water. However, the weapon cannot change the original property of the material it softens. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Edolas